Too Fast To Furious Domino Drift
by Spannerspoon
Summary: The YGO cast and Cars in Spannerspoons 1st FF... Domino Drift!Joey Wheeler, the American rebel, Seto Kaiba, the King of Tokyo underground racing, Mai Valentine, the beautiful girlfriend... strap on your seatbelts this is gonna be one hell of a ride!


**Yay! My first story! I like it and this idea came to me while I was swimming. I yelled yes very loudly and then sank swallowing a lot of pool water. Chlorine water does NOT taste nice people! If you're going to be hit be inspiration, don't let it happen in a swimming pool!**

**I really loved this movie and I'm amazed no one has done this before, or if they have I couldn't find it! Sorry if anyone has but I did look!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN 'Too Fast Too Furious Tokyo Drift****' or YGO. ****Shame really, if I did it wouldn't have finished but never mind! -**

Little Key For Ya!

"Blah" speech

'Blah' thoughts

Blah sound effects!

ENJOY!

* * *

Ring! 

The school bell rung just as Joey Wheeler pulled up in his car in front of cannondale high school. With a quick glance at the flag on the pole reflected on the hood of his car, he grabbed his books and jacket from the back seat. Straightening up and slamming the door, the blonde slung his green jacket over his shoulder and sauntered towards the main doors, aiming behind him he locked his beaten up white mustang with a beep and strolled towards his form room, not caring that he'd be late for the third time this week.

* * *

Joey's last class of the day was engineering in the garage, defiantly his favourite class. With the teacher asleep, Joey quickly finished repairing the engine of the car he was set to work on and started to modify the gear ratios. 

There was a muffled yelling from outside the garage. Noticing no one seemed to notice so Joey went out side to see what was going on. Peering out of the door Joey saw Rex Raptor and his partner Weevil Underwood using the pressured can spray paint Bonz's stomach. Joey sent a stern look at the two bullies but went back into the garage. He couldn't afford to get into more trouble by trying to help, the school's 'three strikes and you're out' policy meant Joey was on thin ice as it was. It's not like he meant to totally torch the chemistry lab and he was totally provoked into punching Marik, then kicking him a bit… then having an all out brawl with him but that was beside the point! But rules were rules and Weevil and Rex would undoubtedly pin the bulling onto him. So the best bet was staying clear.

Finally the bell rang signalling the end of the day. Wiping his hands on a rag, Joey grabbed his wrench from the side. With a nod to his classmates Joey straightened his white body-hugging tee, grabbed his green jacket from the hook and walked out to his car.

Tristan the football captain and cannondale high's star player, had the space next to Joey's in the car park. His new red viper that was pulled up next to Joey's making the old white mustang look like scrap metal in comparison.

Glancing at Tristan's open top car Joey noticed his girlfriend Miho paining her toenails while resting her feet on the top of the windshield.

"Nice pile of junk you got there,"

Glancing up at her Joey replied "it does the job."

"What job?" she asked, "delivering pizzas?"

Miho smiled at Joey and went back to painting her toenails.

"Hey! Who are you to try and chat up my girlfriend?!"

Tristan came storming up to his car with several guys from the football team flanking him; With Tristan in the middle, 'bandit' Keith and Johnny Steps to his left and Alistair and Valon to his right. The infamous 'big five' of cannonade high's football team.

Joey looked Tristan up and down; Tristan was still wearing his football kit and was carrying his helmet under his arm. After throwing his helmet into the back of his car the brunette turned back to Joey.

"I ain't chattin' up you're girl" Joey said to Tristan, "I was just admiring your ride."

Tristan looked over to Miho to check what he said was true, she just shrugged at him.

"This baby's got 4 stroke V8 engine with 500 break horse power, borla exhaust system and does 0-60 in like 4.3 seconds."

Tristan turned back to his gang smirking as if he'd beaten Joey with his great description. Joey however wasn't impressed.

"Gee, well done. Ya can read the brochure"

With a wink to Miho, Joey climbed into his car, pulled on his seatbelt and backed out of his parking space. Tristan whipped around and glared at the back of Joey's car, bending down he grabbed a rock and hurled through the back windscreen of Joey's car. Joey slammed on the brake as the glass showered the back of his head. Grabbing his wrench from the passenger seat Joey pulled off his seatbelt and climbed out of the car. Turning around slowly Joey smirked at Tristan, who sent a confused look towards his gang, Joey let his wrench which he had hidden behind his arm drop into view but so Joey still had a strong hold on it. He took a step towards Tristan's car when Miho stood up.

"How about you boys let your cars do the talking?"

Joey let out a short laugh. "I only race for pinks" he said

"And why would I want that piece of crap?" smirked Tristan.

Seeing this would get nowhere Miho took a step forward and said "then how about me? The winner, gets me."

"The race is simple," said Steps "first one out of the building site wins"

A loud cheer rang out as two boys managed to break through the chain holding the metal barriers together. As the picture of luxury homes swung out of the way the skeletal version of those said homes was revealed with a long road down the centre. The two lined up at a makeshift start line. Joey on the left and Tristan on the right with Miho in the passenger seat of Tristan's car.

In front of these two cars about 100m down the road was 'bandit' Keith's brown pick up. Keith, being one of Tristan's many buddies was pulled over towards the left side of the road; so he could block Joey later. Keith's girlfriend, Vivian Wong, stood on the back of the pick up and removed her bra without removing her shirt. She then held up her bra like a flag.

"On your marks!" both men revved their engines loudly.

"Get set!"

"Make it interesting Tris" Miho said from beside Tristan.

Tristan's knuckles whitened on the steering wheel and his eyes snapped forward to road whereas Joey reclined in his seat, checked his seatbelt was secure then glanced across to Tristan and Miho. Grinning to Miho, Joey's own eyes lazily switched to the road just as Vivian raised her bra 'flag'

"GO!"

Vivian dropped her flag and both cars shot forward. Joey quickly changed gears and his car sped further down the strip. Joeys and Tristan's car were neck and neck then Joey, after giving Miho a quick wink, thrust the gear stick forward and raced forward. Tristan accelerated forward and swung his car in front of Joey to block him. Swerving, Joey narrowly avoided Tristan's car, but Joey was sure he saw some red paint fly off. He smirked knowing that Tristan would go nuts after seeing that scratch.

Putting his foot down, Joey pulled up level with Tristan. Careering down the road; they soon caught up to Keith's pick up. Tristan pulled next to Keith's truck and slowed a little so the truck was racing next to him. With the road only being the width of two cars Joey couldn't get past Tristan or the truck.

Cursing Joey tried to get past the truck on the outside of the road but 'bandit' Keith moved over to block him. Swerving again to avoid the truck Joey crashed into a stack of plastic pipes sending them flying. Wrenching the wheel to left Joey swung back onto the road. Glancing in his rear-view mirror Tristan smirked. Looking across to 'bandit' Keith he grinned. Keith grinned back and slammed on the brakes to scare Joey, then accelerated to catch up with Tristan. Joey had a sudden thought of setting fire to that stupid flag bandana he wore on his head, preferably with him still wearing it.

Seeing a gap in between the stacks of breeze blocks that bordered the road Joey swung his car through the gap and onto a dirt road beside the houses.

Tristan would was laughing with Keith didn't see Joey's car turn off. But checking behind him he saw Joey's car missing, seeing a flash of white on the other side of Keith's truck Tristan slammed on the accelerator pulling out in front of Joey as he turned back onto the road. Leaving Keith behind the cars raced forwards. Tristan, being in front of Joey, smirked when he saw the 90o turn in front of him. Waiting until the last second Tristan swung the red viper around the bend just clipping the port-a-loos at the end of the track. Not seeing the bend until Tristan turned Joey swore and jerked the wheel to the right. As the rear of the car swung out it hit the port-a-loos sending the car into a spin. Struggling with the wheel Joey slammed the accelerator down to catch up.

Laughing with Miho, Tristan urged the car forwards and around the next bend. Shifting up a gear Joey accelerated along the straight, gaining on Tristan and Miho. He glanced down at his speedometer. 100 mph and rising. Smiling he pressed down on the pedal further so he was just behind Tristan.

Screeching around the next bend Joey saw the next one coming up. Knowing he wouldn't beat Tristan round it he noticed a large gap in between the new build houses, large enough for his car...

Tristan pulled around the corner with a screech of his tyres. Miho turned around to check on Joey she saw the tyre tracks. Looking down the gaps between the houses she glimpsed Joey's white mustang streaking down the straight. Tristan, seeing that Miho's attention wasn't on him glanced at where she was looking. Swearing he shifted up a gear and accelerated to catch up.

Miho turned to Tristan, her purple hair fluttering out behind her,

"I thought you loved me"

Tristan's engine roared as he forced down the accelerator and glared across at Joey. No one would take his girl from him!

Joey hurtled down the mud track. His car lifting up as it hit bumps in the road. Glimpsing across at Tristan he waved, seeing Tristan glare at him Joey laughed. Snapping his eyes back onto the road in front of him, Joey saw his path was blocked by the wooden frame of a house.

His grin slipped a minute then smirking he said,

"Oh well, not my house."

Urging the car forward Joey's white mustang shot through the house's frame splintering the wood and causing it to block his vision. Putting on more speed Joey powered out of the house up a ramp and into the air.

"What the hell?!"

Joey's car slammed back onto the road and accelerated again to come level with Tristan.

Catching Joey's eye Miho grinned at him.

"Looks like I got a new date from prom" she said as Joey smirked back at her. Tristan's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

Tristan's face set. No punk was gonna steal his girl from him. Pulling the steering wheel slightly to the left Tristan's car glided a little way from Joey's; Then turning it hard to the right Tristan slammed his car into Joey's.

"Tristan, stop it!" Miho yelled as she jerked to the side.

"Shut up!" he yelled ramming Joey's car again

Joey battled with the steering wheel to try and keep from spinning off the road. Tristan rammed into him again, causing paint to fly from both cars.

"Tristan! Stop the car!" Miho yelled again, her hair whipping everywhere.

"Shut the hell up!" Tristan roared slamming into Joey again

"STOP IT!

Miho tried to grab Tristan's arm but he swung the car into Joey again sending Miho flying back into her seat.

"Tristan! Stop! Just stop!" Miho sobbed as Tristan crashed into Joey's car again. The blonde's car lifted onto two wheels before dropping back down with the sound of glass breaking.

Tristan accelerated forward then rammed into Joey's car again sending the viper into a spin. Miho screamed as the car spun 180o, 270o, 360o, 540o, with no sign of stopping.

The car spun another full circle before crashing into a large metal pipe that split the car down the centre of the hood, Miho's side and Tristan's side. Both the teens airbags inflated causing Miho to slam into hers.

Joey meanwhile was trying to stop his car without crashing. Swing it from side to side he tried to avoid the watching teens. One leaned out of his car to video Joey struggling to stop the car. Wrenching the wheel to the side to avoid a parked car. The blonde slammed on the brakes.

Joey's car lifted onto two wheels with a screech of rubber then began to roll. Over and over. Bits of metal shooting from the hood, the bumper, the car was tearing itself apart.

Joey took his hands off the wheel and shielded his face as the car continued to flip. The windshield shattered, coving him with glass, the door flung open before crumpling against the ground. Joey lifted his arms to brace himself against the roof that was floor that was roof again.

His school books were flying everywhere, adding to the chaos. Time slowed for a minute as the car lifted again before slamming onto the roof.

Joey hung upside down, held by his seat belt just staring through the space where his windscreen was. Blood gently dripping from a car in his forehead. Then he blacked out to the sound of birds and a wailing of sirens...

* * *

Joey slouched against the plastic chair in the waiting room, his arm over the back of the chair next to him. He turned his head to look at Miho who was sat on the chair next to Joey's armrest. She looked at him and he smiled. Some of his teeth missing and all of them blood stained. She turned away in disgust and glanced over at Tristan who was staring at the floor. Occasionally dabbing a tissue to the bleeding cut on his temple. 

Glancing in her compact she winced as she scanned over her injures, with several large grazes coving her face she was NOT going to be leaving her room for quite some time.

* * *

Tristan's engine roared as he came zooming down the straight. The house behind him appeared to explode. As Joey's car burst out from the structure the tape stopped. 

"Can I get a copy of that?"

P.C. Atem Moto turned to face Joey.

"You think this is a joke?" he demanded "well?"

Joey just smirked at him. Leaning back in his chair.

"You see Barbie and Ken over there?" asked Atem pointing towards where Miho and Tristan were sat outside the interview room,

"They're gonna walk outta here without even a slap on the wrist, mummy and daddy are too hooked up." He paused walking around the table to lean next to Joey.

"I like screw ups like you." He said. Joey glared at him. "You know why?" Atem leaned in closer to Joey's face. "Cause you're 100 guaranteed conviction."

Joey turned away from him. "Where's my car?"

"I crushed it." Atem snarled.

"You did what?!" Joey yelled standing up.

"Sit down!" Atem growled forcing him back into his seat. "You get me? You're done and all before your 18th birthday. Now sit down and shut up."

There was a knock at the door. A red headed girl about Joey's age walked in.

"Joey!" she scolded, grabbing his chin and examining his face "What the hell were you thinking?"

Lifting his head out of her grasp Joey sat down, glaring at the table.

"Miss..."

"Serenity" the teen said "I'm his sister"

"I gotta tell ya miss." Atem said looking at Serenity through his blonde bangs "it's a pretty clear cut case. You'll be lucky if they don't try him as an adult."

Serenity sighed. "This is our third town in two years" she said playing with her hair

"Your brother's got two prior offences for reckless driving and massive destruction of property..."

Joey wasn't paying attention; he stared out towards the waiting room where Tristan and Miho were sat. Their parents came in through the door and immediately started fussing over their children.

"This makes it strike three," Atem was saying "they'll defiantly want to get him off the streets."

"What do we do?"

Joey slouched against the wall outside the interrogation room. Serenity was still inside talking to P.C. Atem. Joey nodded towards the officer stood opposite him making sure he didn't go anywhere. He was obviously Atem's partner. Apart from being a few centimetres shorter, this man was almost an exact copy of Atem, but his bangs didn't stick up as much as Atem's.

Serenity walked out of the interrogation room with Atem behind her.

Atem glared at Joey, then turned his head "Yugi." He said to the other man. He nodded and the two men walked down the corridor leaving Joey and Serenity.

"So where are we moving this time?" Joey asked Serenity

"_We_ aren't moving any where."

* * *

So here he was sitting on a crowded plane on his way to Tokyo. Crushed between a man wearing a blue head band and hadn't stopped talking for the entire flight and a group of brothers with green hair who were trying to read each others minds. The man, who had introduced himself as Mako Tsunami was trying to include Joey in a discussion of which was the best fishing boat for storms. 

'I can't believe Seren would just send me ta live wit dad. After all I did for her!' Joey fumed. 'an I swear if this guy doesn't shut up in the next 5 minutes he's gonna become good friends with ma knuckles!'

Finally the plan touched down in Tokyo. Joey sighed. Now to restart his life. Again...

* * *

A/N. So what do you guys think? Does it suck or does it work? Please review!!!! 

This is my first FF after all!

Thanks!


End file.
